Hantu Hujan
by lexazure
Summary: Ingatkah kamu tentang aku? Aku yang hilang karena hujan. Aku yang selalu tidak dianggap bagaikan hujan. Dan aku yang selalu hadir karena hujan? Mungkin kamu lupa… Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mengingatkanmu, kan? AU. HitsuTia  Crack Pair . Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Fic untuk teman Lili, Gowinda a.k.a. GG**

**Sama seperti hantu hujan, aku akan selalu muncul di saat 'hujan' itu turun.**

**.**

**.**

**Di beta oleh: aRaRaNcHa**

**Warning: AU. HitsuTia (Crack Pair). ****Err, Lili juga memasukkan puisi buatan Lili di sini, yang di-**_**italic. **_

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hantu Hujan**

**By: Lilium Lunastra**

**.**

**.**

_Ingatkah kamu tentang aku?_

_Aku yang hilang karena hujan_

_Aku yang selalu tidak dianggap bagaikan hujan_

_Dan aku yang selalu hadir karena hujan? _

_Mungkin kamu lupa… _

_Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mengingatkanmu, kan?_

_._

_._

Hitsugaya menatap kelamnya langit, hujan sudah turun deras sejak tadi sore. Ia bersandar di teras rumah sambil memegang payung. Entah mengapa, ia ingin sekali pergi ke suatu tempat menembus hujan.

Mata emeraldnya mengamati satu persatu butiran hujan yang jatuh ke tanah—bentuknya selalu seperti jarum-jarum kecil. Sesekali Hitsugaya menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh titik-titik hujan yang turun. Menyegarkan. Hujan itu membersihkan semua kotoran yang ada di udara dan membuat langit terlihat bersih setelahnya.

Setelah memandangi hujan, ia jadi teringat cerita itu. Cerita yang di bacakan oleh almarhumah ibunya, Unohana Retsu. Cerita tentang hantu anak perempuan bermata hijau dan berambut kuning, yang selalu mengincar anak laki-laki untuk disantap. Kabarnya, hantu itu berusia dua belas tahun. Hitsugaya agak geli mengingat 'usia' hantu itu sebaya dengannya.

"Jangan pernah main keluar rumah kalau sedang hujan deras, karena gadis itu akan muncul dan menghadangmu," begitu pesan Unohana. Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak takut dengan cerita itu. Hitsugaya yakin, ibunya hanya mengarang-ngarang cerita tersebut agar ia tidak bermain hujan-hujanan.

Ia justru merasa tentram duduk sambil menikmati hujan deras ini. Udara dingin yang ia rasakan tidak membuatnya beranjak satu jengkal pun—Hitsugaya hanya duduk diam, melamun memandangi hujan.

_._

_._

_Mengapa kamu tidak menurutinya?_

_Padahal kamu tahu, itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri_

_Mungkin ia marah_

_Jika ia tahu kamu tidak mengikuti kata-katanya_

_._

_._

Hitsugaya melirik jam berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul lima sore.

'Kenapa Bibi Senna belum pulang juga?' pikirnya sedikit khawatir.

Hitsugaya memang agak enggan masuk ke dalam rumah sendirian. Rumahnya terlalu besar dan sedikit angker. Selain itu, tidak biasanya Bibi Senna pulang terlalu sore. Mestinya sekarang dia sudah memarahi keponakannya yang nakal ini.

"Berarti Bibi Senna bakal telat pulang, nih," keluhnya sambil merapatkan jaket.

Hitsugaya baru saja memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah—walaupun ia takut—ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Toushiro!" sayup-sayup suara itu terdengar menembus hujan.

Hitsugaya menoleh, tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun. Hanya ada hujan yang senantiasa membasahi bumi.

"Toushiro!" suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini Hitsugaya dapat mengetahui dengan jelas kalau itu adalah suara seorang anak perempuan. Diam-diam hatinya menciut mendengarnya. Hitsugaya tidak jadi masuk ke dalam rumah, ia duduk kembali di kursi teras, memegangi payungnya erat-erat.

.

.

_Aku masih ingat namamu_

_Tapi kamu lupa namaku_

_Aku masih ingat suaramu_

_Tapi kamu lupa suaraku_

_Padahal aku di sini, memanggilmu setiap ada kesempatan_

_Hingga suaraku habis_

_._

_._

"Toushiro!" untuk ketiga kalinya, panggilan itu terdengar. Hitsugaya bergeming, pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa ia benar-benar takut sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana jika hantu yang ibu ceritakan itu memang ada?" ujarnya cemas. Tetapi Hitsugaya berusaha keras menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak mau dianggap anak laki-laki yang penakut.

'Mungkinkah suara itu hanya imajinasiku semata?' pemikiran itu hinggap di pikiran Hitsugaya. "Tapi tidak mungkin," kilahnya. Telinganya pasti tidak salah.

"Toushiro!" panggilan yang keempat. Namun kali ini disertai suara langkah seseorang yang berjalan menembus hujan. Hitsugaya mencoba memicingkan matanya, melihat siapa yang datang. Sayang, hujan deras menyulitkannya.

'Bagaimana kalau orang itu kehujanan? Dia pasti kedinginan,' batinnya, bingung.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya memutuskan mengambil payungnya, membukanya, dan mulai berjalan menerjang hujan.

.

.

_Hati-hatilah_

_Mungkin saja hantu hujan itu yang memanggilmu_

_Mungkin ia akan menerjangmu_

_Lalu memakanmu hidup-hidup_

_Tapi mungkin ia hanya seseorang yang tersesat_

_Serta kedinginan_

_._

_._

Hitsugaya berjalan perlahan menuju sumber suara, bahkan sebenarnya ia tidak mengetahui sumber suaranya di mana. Anak laki-laki itu berputar-putar ditengah hujan.

Tapi tidak lama ia mendengar suara rintihan kecil, milik seorang anak perempuan. Berikutnya, Hitsugaya dapat melihat dengan jelas wujudnya. Seorang anak perempuan sebayanya sedang duduk bersimpuh sambil menundukkan kepala. Rambut kuningnya dikuncir asal-asalan, kulitnya hitam legam, sekilas terlihat warna matanya hijau—sama dengan sebagian ciri-ciri hantu hujan.

Namun Hitsugaya tidak memperdulikan cerita itu lagi. Satu hal di benaknya, ia harus menolong anak itu, mungkin anak itu tersesat.

.

.

_Apakah ia hantu?_

_Ataukah manusia?_

_Hanya kau yang bisa memutuskan sendiri_

_._

_._

Hitsugaya menyentuh pundak anak perempuan tersebut. Ia dapat merasakannya, berarti anak ini bukan hantu. Hitsugaya tidak yakin kalau anak berambut kuning ini yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Siapa namamu?" sambil bertanya, Hitsugaya memindahkan payungnya agar anak itu terlindungi. Anak perempuan itu menoleh, menengadah ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Tia Harribel," balasnya singkat. Tubuhnya basah semua.

"Kau tinggal di mana? Mengapa kau berada di tengah hujan deras begini?" Hitsugaya membuka jaketnya, lalu menyampirkannya di pundak anak malang itu.

Harribel menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut denganku. Berteduhlah di rumahku."

"Bolehkah Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya. Siapa sebenarnya anak ini? Mengapa dia bisa berada di tengah hujan? Apakah dia adalah hantu hujan?

Ada satu hal lagi yang membingungkan. Mengapa anak ini mengetahui namanya?

.

.

_Semua pertanyaanmu akan segera terjawab_

_Karena aku akan menunjukkannya untukmu_

_Tapi mungkin jawabannya rumit_

_Sehingga kau tidak mengerti_

_._

_._

"Hitsugaya-kun lupa denganku ya?" tanya Harribel ketika mereka berteduh di bawah teras rumah.

"Ehm… Me-memang kita pernah bertemu ya?" Hitsugaya bertanya balik, sedikit ragu.

"Ah. Tentu saja. Kita kan sudah berteman sejak umur lima tahun," jawab Harribel riang. Hitsugaya berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Hitsu-kun lupa?" tanya Harribel lagi ketika melihat kebingungan terpatri di wajah Hitsugaya. Mau tidak mau, yang ditanya mengangguk. "Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya, agar Hitsu-kun ingat."

Harribel mulai bercerita.

"Dulu kita selalu bermain bersama, belajar bersama, pokoknya kita selalu kompak. Aku dan keluargaku lalu pindah ke Hokkaido saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Untuk mengingat persahabatan kita, Hitsu-kun mengusulkan untuk membuat gelang perjanjian, kita berjanji akan kembali ke sekolah itu setelah lulus SMA. Tapi…" Harribel terdiam, ia seakan menunggu Hitsugaya mengetahui kelanjutannya sendiri.

Sementara Hitsugaya berpikir, sepertinya kisah itu mulai ia ingat kembali. Delapan tahun… gelang perjanjian… setelah lulus SMA…

Tiba-tiba wajah Hitsugaya menegang. "A-aku ingat!"

Harribel tersenyum sedih. "Hitsu-kun sudah ingat kan? Kalau aku…"

"…meninggal karena kanker saat berumur sembilan tahun," jawab Hitsugaya otomatis. "Berarti kamu…"

"Ya, akulah hantu itu. Hantu hujan yang selalu diceritakan ibumu, Bibi Unohana. Aku memintanya mengarang cerita itu."

"Tapi aku dapat menyentuhmu! Tidak mungkin kamu hantu, Tia!" Hitsugaya ingat sekarang, semuanya menjadi jelas sudah.

"Itu hanya sugestimu," kilah Harribel. Anak perempuan itu meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Hitsugaya, gelang itu ada di sana.

"Aku…" Hitsugaya kehilangan kata-kata, sudah tiga tahun ia melupakan kejadian itu. Sekarang, ia harus mengingatnya lagi.

"Aku kembali ke sini, hanya untuk menyampaikan satu hal…" Harribel merapat ke arah Hitsugaya. Wajah mereka kini berhadapan, kedua pasang mata hijau itu saling memandang.

Lalu kedua tangan Harribel terulur.

"A-aku tahu. Aku tahu, persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah putus. Tapi… " dengan gerakan singkat, Harribel memeluk Hitsugaya—pelukan persahabatan.

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah, ia mencubit dirinya sendiri dengan tidak percaya. Detik berikutnya, Hitsugaya telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Sementara Harribel, gadis kecil itu hilang tersapu hujan.

.

.

_Aku datang dalam hujan_

_Aku pergi dalam hujan_

_Tapi setelah hujan akan ada pelangi_

_Yang akan mengingatkanmu _

_Tentang persahabatan kita_

.

.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Lili's Note:**

**Haaah…. Kok rasanya fic ini jadi agak gimana gitu… ****Tadinya mau ke horror, tapi nggak jadi. Melenceng jauh :P Gomen kalau masih agak aneh… Maklum Lili lagi tergila-gila dengan crack pair seperti HitsuTia ini. Alasannya? Warna mata mereka sama! Jadi ada kecocokannya…**

**Daripada berlanjut nggak jelas, jangan lupa review ya! Terserah mau ngasih kritik juga boleh kok… Asal yang membangun…**

**Satu lagi, Lili mau berterima kasih sama aRaRaNcHa yang mau membeta fic gaje ini. ****Arigatou!**

**Sign,**

Lilium Lunastra


End file.
